


Cenaslam

by machoo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machoo/pseuds/machoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth shows John who is The Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cenaslam

This story is my own work and is complete fiction. It is not a true  
representation of the people featured or the WWE. 

It was another physical match between WWE superstars John Cena and Seth  
Rollins, leaving both men exhausted and drenched in sweat. Cena slammed  
Rollins down on the mat with an AA, the younger man's back arching and  
tight muscular body tensing as a result, before Cena hauled his huge body  
on top of Mr Money in the Bank for the pin and yet another victory.

 

John celebrated in front of the divided crowd, half cheering half booing,  
before making his way backstage. He could feel his already half hard dick  
thickening more as he made his way down the corridor to his private  
dressing room, his trademark shorts covering any evidence as always. He  
kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his shorts and tight underwear, his  
glorious body exposed to the cool air. Stepping into the shower he let the  
cool water run over his powerful body.

 

Meanwhile The Architect had found his way back to the locker room. It had  
cleared out as usual by the time the main event had ended, so he had the  
place to himself, though that familiar locker room smell filled the air.  
He threw a towel over his head, closed his eyes and leaned back  
anticipating what was coming...

 

Unknown to the millions of fans John Cena the face of the company was a  
whore, a huge muscle bottom slut. It was an open secret in the WWE locker  
room with Seth hearing the whispers even back in NXT. Wielding the power he  
did in the WWE had ensured Cena could have anyone he wanted, not that there  
were any complaints, and he was rumoured to have been fucked by half of the  
roster. Seth knew it was only a matter of time before John made his move,  
and it had happened in the ring that night. John was bold. He had been  
slyly touching Seth throughout their match something Seth now realised had  
been happening for a while. At first Seth wasn't sure if was just the  
general slips that happened when wrestling, but this time he had definitely  
felt John squeeze his dick and ass on more than one occasion. John went so  
far as to lick his chest at one point.

 

Then just to confirm, when he was getting pinned John had whispered "The  
locker room after the match!" in Seth's ear while pushing his half hard  
dick into his thigh. "At least that explains those fucking shorts" Rollins  
thought to himself.

 

Seth heard the door to the locker room open, and the sound of the lock  
turning as it closed. He looked up through the towel to see John standing  
before him, his smooth bulky body slick with water a towel hanging  
dangerously low around his waist.

"You know what I want Rollins!" John sternly said looking down on his  
fellow superstar.

Rollins sat quietly for a moment before looking up at Cena, his trademark  
evil half smirk creeping across Seth's face, "Sure John, I know!"

 

Seth reached up and touched John's chest with his still  
gloved hand. He squeezed the huge muscle "Flex for me John!" Cena  
enthusiastically obeyed the younger man.

Seth was genuinely impressed with Cena's body. Knowing the hard work it  
takes he admired what John had been able to achieve with it. He ran his  
hand up to John's massive shoulders, and down his arms squeezing the  
muscle, enjoyed its feeling even through the gloves, watching it tense as  
he explored his colleagues body.

 

"Take off the gloves!" demanded John.

 

"Shut! Your! Mouth!" Seth replied forcefully, "I'm in  
charge here!"

 

John was a little shocked but so turned on by the forceful  
Rollins, who was clearly getting into dominating the huge muscle stud.

 

Tracing his fingers across Cena's abs, Seth could see John's sizable dick  
now stretching the towel, and with his free hand he slipped the material  
from Cena's waist. The completely smooth body before him now completely  
exposed. John's 8 and half inch cock bounced in front of Seth's face. He  
let his hand's continue exploring John's impressive body, the cold rubber  
of his gloves dragging across John's skin. Rollins noticed John's arm  
twitch and try and reach for his dick.

 

"Don't touch your cock you little bitch, not until I give you permission!"  
grabbing Cena by the wrist Seth ordered.

 

Purposely ignoring Cena's dick, Seth let his hand travel around John's huge  
meaty thighs and down to his calves. Wanting to explore his massive body  
more Rollins turned John around to show off one of the main reasons the  
guys in WWE were so happy to fuck him, his huge ass!

 

"Fuck!" escaped Seth's mouth unintentionally.

John smiled to himself and clenched his glute muscles to make his ass  
bounce for Seth. Using both hands Seth cupped John's massive ass, sure he'd  
seen it was big before but naked right in front of him it was amazing. He  
squeezed the flesh, it was softer than he had thought, his fingers sunk  
into the meaty cheeks as he dug them in. He played with Cena's ass, running  
a finger from his lower back and between the cheeks. He parted the cheeks  
to expose John's tight, smooth, pink hole, it looked tiny between the huge  
muscles of John's ass. John could feel himself exposed, his hole twitching,  
his cock dripping with precum. Holding the cheeks apart Seth brushed the  
hole with his index finger, a deep moan coming from John in response. Seth  
brought his face closer his beard tickling John's skin. He flicked his  
tongue against John's hole prompting a deep drawn out moan.

 

Rollins lapped at the hole hungrily, his wet tongue running all around it,  
pushing into it. Seth worked his tongue deeper into John's tightness.

 

"Mmmmmm that's it Seth!" John moaned in encouragement.

 

Seth dug his fingers hard into John's ass in response to his moans. Rollins  
tried to push deeper and deeper, his beard scratching at John's smooth  
skin, turning the older man on even more. Seth pushed a gloved finger in  
next to his tongue. John's tight hole resisted at first but eventually gave  
way. The cold rubber of Mr MMITB's finger inside him shocked Cena, but it  
felt weird but hot. Seth worked in his finger with his tongue pushing in  
beside it. Quickly he added a second finger opening Cena up more. Seth was  
soon finger fucking the legendary champion, and adding a third finger to  
his stretched hole, fucking Cena hard with his fingers, forcing them deep  
into the superstar, hitting his prostate over and over. John was moaning  
incoherently his dick was leaking huge amounts of precum, desperately  
trying to obey Seth's order not to touch it. Seth suddenly removed his  
fingers from Cena's hole.

 

"Please Seth!" John pleaded, feeling so empty. He hated this feeling...

 

"Bend over John!" Seth ordered disinterested in Cena's protests.

 

John leaned against the wall and stuck out his muscle bubble but for  
Rollins. Seth watched Cena complying with his orders as he peeled off his  
skin tight black pants and underwear freeing his thick 9 inch dick and  
pulling them over his hairy, meaty thighs and kicked them aside.

 

John looked over his shoulder at Seth, his beautiful, tanned, muscular,  
hairy body naked, with his glorious fat cock swinging between his thick  
thighs as he walked over to John. Seth lined up his dick with John's hole  
teasing it with the head, pushing it in slightly. Suddenly, he slid his  
whole length in without warning.

 

"UUUUGGGH!" John grunted struggling to take Seth's big dick.

 

"What's the matter John, isn't this what you wanted?!" Seth laughed mocking  
John.

 

He gripped Cena's waist with his black glove covered hands as he started  
his assault on John's ass. He slammed his cock into the older superstar,  
his hips smacking against John's meaty ass. John's cock swung wildly  
dripping precum. He was desperate to touch it but was determined to obey  
Seth. Rollins pounded John's ass, thrusting into him over and over, Cena's  
back, shoulders and arms all visibly tensing as a result of Seth's  
aggressive fucking. Grabbing John's huge shoulders, Seth drove his dick  
deeper into his willing partner. Rollins wrapped his hand around John's  
dick, causing a deep sigh of satisfaction from Cena, the heat from it even  
penetrating his glove. He worked it up and down the length swifty, he knew  
John would cum fast he could feel his body tensing and see his veins  
popping all along his body. Cum started spewing from John's swollen cock,  
covering the wall, floor and Seth's glove.

 

Suddenly there was that empty feeling again. John winced as Seth threw him  
onto the cold tiled floor landing face down. Before he had any time to  
relax his used hole was filled again with Rollin's dick.

 

"We're not finished yet Johnny!" Seth growled into Cena's ear, stuffing  
his cum covered fingers into John's hungry mouth.

 

He spread John's muscular legs wider, to allow him better access to Cena's  
now used hole. Using his whole 217lb body weight he plunged his dick into  
John as hard and deep as he could, pushing John into the floor with his  
still hard dick smearing cum all over the cold hard floor beneath  
him. After John had finished feasting on his own cum Seth wrapped a thick  
arm around Cena's neck, trying to bring their bodies even closer  
together. Seth's warm breath caressed John's neck and intense incoherent  
moans filled his ears. Seth was pounding John like and animal, the sound of  
his hips slamming into John's beefy ass filled the room along with the two  
men's' moans. Dripping with sweat Seth could feel it coming, it was  
building, so intense.

 

"FUUUCK!!!!" moaned Seth, "I'm gonna fill your whore ass up!"

 

"D-DO IIIT!" was John's only response.

 

Seth held himself up with his arms, slamming Cena beneath him,  
"UUUUUUGHHHHH!"

 

Cum started filling John's ass, pump after pump, more and more cum flowing  
from Rollins engorged dick, dumping his load into the face of the  
WWE. Finally his orgasm subsided collapsing on John. John could feel Seth's  
load inside him, his thick cock keeping it from spilling out. Seth breathed  
heavily resting on the Superstar below him for a few moments.

 

"Hope you got what you wanted John!" laughed Seth swiftly  
pulling his big dick out of Cena along with some of his cum to kneel  
between John's still spread legs. Seth gave John's huge as a hard slap,  
made worse by his wrestling gloves. He moved to kneel on all fours over  
Cena, he looked down at John, eyes closed exhausted from Seth's pounding,  
Seth smirked to himself and sharply shoved two fingers into Cena's used cum  
drenched hole. John winced and screwed up his face much to Seth's delight  
before he pulled them out. Rollins wiped the cum from his fingers along  
John's cheek and across his lips, forcing them open for John to taste  
Seth's load.

 

Seth laughed to himself, rising to his feet and striding  
confidently into the adjacent shower room leaving John alone the floor.  
After a couple of moments John flipped himself over onto his back. He took  
hold of his cock and started jerking it quickly. He felt cum leaking from  
his hole, could feel how stretched his hole felt, he remembered Seth inside  
him, could taste him on his lips. In seconds he came for the second time  
all over his chest and abs. Cena's exhausted body stretched across the  
floor, a smile of satisfaction covering his face.


End file.
